Hiroshikun!
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #5 of the LS Christmas Special. Oneshot. Uh-oh! Hiroshi-kun's missing again! L finds Hiroshi-kun after Sunako loses him. What happens after that? From the eyes of our favorite anatomical model.


Hiroshi-kun!!!

_L finds Hiroshi-kun after Sunako loses him. What happens after that? From the eyes of our favorite anatomical model. LxSunako_

I stared at the guy intensely. Not that the guy could tell. "Are you lost?" the guy asked, pressing his thumb to his bottom lip.

He was slouched over wearing a white t-shirt and loose fitting jeans with large tennis shoes. His hair was very unruly and he had dark circles under his eyes.

He looked a lot like Sunako-chan.

"Actually," I answered, "I was stolen again."

"Oh?" the guy said. "Do you belong to a human anatomy teacher?"

"No, a teenager named Nakahara Sunako-chan."

"Well, until we find Sunako-chan, I'll keep you safe."

"Funny, usually I can only talk to Sunako-chan, Akira-kun, and Josephine. How is it I can talk to you?"

The guy shrugged. "Maybe we're on the same wave-length as your friends."

He picked me up and carried me to his place. "I'll have to put up signs to spread the word that I've found you."

"Okay," I answered. I liked this guy.

Even so, I was worried about Sunako-chan.

He took a quick picture of me. "Please don't do that too much."

"It was just for the fliers," he said, hooking his camera up to his computer. "What did you say your name was?"

"Hiroshi-kun," I said. "But people would think you're weird putting that in the fliers."

"True."

"What's your name?"

"L Lawliet."

"Just L?"

"Just L."

"It's not short for anything?"

"Nope."

"Not Lester?"

"No."

"Leroy?"

"No."

"Lex?"

"No."

"Lisa?"

"Hell no!"

"Lawliet really is your last name?"

"Yes."

"Not your first?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Hiroshi-kun."

"I just want to know more about my new friend."

L shrugged. "I'm a world renowned detective."

_That_, I thought, _is cool_.

"Sunako-chan's a high school student."

"Sorry, not interested."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not trying to set me up with your owner are you? I'm twenty-five, I can't just hook up with a high school girl."

"Why not?"

"What is Sunako-chan? A fan girl?"

"Not really. She's a Goth."

L shook his head. "No more Gothic Lolitas…"

"No, she's a Goth, not a Gothic Lolita."

"What would be the difference?"

"She can't stand anything bright," I said, "my poor friend Sunako-chan is trapped in a house with a lot of Creatures of the Light."

"Lucky her," he said.

"What's so lucky about being trapped in a house with Creatures of the Light?" I asked. "They're trying to make her into one of them."

"She should just try to make them into Creatures of the Dark then."

How he understood what I meant, I'll never know.

"Watari, please have these posted in every surface in Tokyo," he said, handing the fliers to an old man. The man left. "At least, that's what I'd do."

"That's impossible," I answered. "A Creature of the Light can only be a Creature of the Light. Sunako-chan is a Creature of the Dark and she will always remain a Creature of the Dark."

"Then she's a stupid little girl who doesn't want to change," L said. "She should just grow up."

"She's only fifteen."

"She's old enough to develop a personality. Is she strong?"

"Yes."

"She should make her emotions stronger then."

"Why?"

L sat in his chair, it spinned a little bit and he corrected it so he could look at me again.

He sat strangely: his feet were on the chair and his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Because a strong person should be strong inside and out. If Sunako-chan is strong physically, she should be strong mentally and emotionally as well."

I didn't really understand, but I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about.

Sunako was usually quite stubborn, but what would she do if she met L.

"L," the old man said, "the fliers are up."

"Thank you, Watari."

"May I ask _why _you're just keeping it for someone? Wouldn't it normally be burned?"

"I hate fire!" I shouted.

"Because he doesn't belong to me, if he was mine, then it'd be my decision as to what we want to do with it." Just as he finished talking the phone rang. "Hello?"

L pulled the phone away from his ear and fell off the chair.

"GIVE ME BACK HIROSHI-KUN!!!" Sunako-chan's voice screamed on the other end of the line. "GIVE HIM BACK!!!"

"Miss," L said, "The address to where I live is on the flier, just come by."

"I'M ALREADY OUTSIDE YOU'RE FREAKING APPARTMENT!!!"

"Hold on a moment," he turned to Watari, "Watari, please bring the owner up here, please."

Watari sighed and went to answer the door.

L and I were silent for a brief moment.

Watari returned a minute later, Sunako-chan behind him.

"Sunako-chan!" I said.

"Hiroshi-kun!" Sunako shouted, hugging me.

"You should thank L-san," I said. She looked at L. "He and I had a good conversation while waiting for you."

"Eh?"

"He understands me too."

Sunako looked at L, who tilted his head looking at her. "Arigato," she said.

"Cute…" L said, staring at her intensely.

"Eh?" I said.

"I get that a lot," Sunako answered. "Again, arigato. Come on Hiroshi-kun. Let's go home."

"Sunako-chan, he said cute, not scary."

Sunako-chan looked at me.

"No he didn't, he said scary. You must be delirious Hiroshi-kun," Sunako-chan said. "Let's go home."

I knew I was not delirious.

And even if I couldn't do it, I was going to try—some day, Sunako-chan and L-san will be together.

* * *

yep, Hiroshi approves of L! :) We love you Hiroshi-kun.


End file.
